Freakouts - Supercut
Movie/TV/Video List * 101 Dalmatians * The Adventures of Milo and Otis * Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. * Aladdin * The Amazing World of Gumball * American Dad * Ash vs. Evil Dead * Astro Boy * The A-Team * Atlantis: The Lost Empire * Beauty and the Beast * The Berenstain Bears * Big Hero 6 * Bionicle 2: Legends of Metru Nui * Bon Voyage Charlie Brown (And Don't Come Back) * The Boss Baby * Brooklyn Nine-Line * Brothers * Cars * Charmed * Chuck * Clarence * Click * Club Paradise * Codename: Kids Next Door * The Cramp Twins * The Croods * Darkwing Duck * Dinosaurs * Disenchantment * Doctor Who * Dragon Ball * Dragon Ball Z * Ed, Edd n Eddy * E.T. the Extra Terrestrial * Family Guy * Family Matters * Finding Nemo * Friends * Garfield: The Movie * Gargoyles * Ghostbusters * The Goonies * Gravity Falls * The Great Muppet Caper * Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows: Part 2 * Harvey Street Kids * Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi * Home Improvement * Horrible Bosses 2 * Horton Hears a Who * Hotel Transylvania 2 * Hotel Transylvania 3: Summer Vacation * Hot in Cleveland * How I Met Your Mother * Ian is Bored * The Incredibles * Johnny Test * JonTron * Jumanji * Kick-Ass * Kim Possible Movie: So to Drama * The Last Man on Earth * The Little Mermaid * The Looney Tunes Show * The Loud House * Luke Cage * Mad Max: Fury Road * The Man Who Knew Too Little * The Mask * Monk * Mr. Bean: The Animated Series * Mr. Deeds * My Life as a Teenage Robot * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic * My Little Pony: The Movie * NCIS * Night Court * OK K.O.: Let's Be Heroes * One Piece * Open Season * Peter Pan: Return to Never Land * PewDiePie * Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides * The Powerpuff Girls Movie * The Prince of Egypt * The Psycho Series * ReBoot * Regular Show * The Ren and Stimpy Show * Rocko's Modern Life * Rolie Polie Olie * Rugrats * The Rugrats Movie * Sailor Moon * Samurai Jack * Sarah Lee Jones (2013 TV Series) * Saturday Night Live * Shrek * Seinfeld * Sphere * Silicon Valley * The Simpsons * Smurfs: The Lost Village * South Park * SpongeBob SquarePants * Spy Kids * Star Trek * Star Trek: The Next Generation * Star vs. the Forces of Evil * Steven Universe * Stuart Little * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014) * This is the End * Thomas and Friends: Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure * Titanic * Tomodachi Life: The TV Series * Totally Spies * Toy Story * Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie * Up * Wander Over Yonder * We Bought a Zoo * Whatever Happened to Robot Jones * WWE * Xiaolin Chronicles * Xiaolin Showdown * xXx